


If You Dare Come A Little Closer

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny he's the broken one but Niall's the one who needed saving. But when Niall can never see the light it's hard to see which one of them is caving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Dare Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was written in early 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit compared to my current standards in terms of my understanding of relationships (abusive or otherwise), plot, or just everything. You have been warned.

Niall stares at the clock. The minute hand is millimetres from eight, an hour later than Zayn was supposed to show up.

He lets his memories overtake his thoughts as he calls the waiter over to pay for the anniversary dinner that his boyfriend never showed up to.

 

 

-

 

 

It didn't always used to be like this. Niall can actually remember the time when Zayn wasn't like this.

 

It all began in the last semester of secondary school, on an unusually warm April day. Niall was sitting outside with his friends, happily eating his second sandwich. Someone yelled out a too-late warning before something--rather someone--crashed into him. He cursed underneath the surprisingly lightweight above him but the other bloke didn't even bother to apologize. He just laughed rudely before getting back up and running away.

A week later, Niall was asked by his calculus teacher to tutor another sixth former. Ever the generous honour student, Niall agreed to tutor this kid named Zayn.

 When the bloke showed up at the café twenty minutes late, Niall nearly just walked out of the building. It was the same kid who had crashed into him and walked off without a single apology! He had in impeccably quiffed black hair, olive skin and two days' growth of hair sprouting on his chiseled jawline. As much as Niall would have liked to cuss him out on their earlier encounter, Niall had smiled his brightest smile and said hi.

 Zayn, as it turned out, was utterly hopeless in math. He couldn't even solve the basic first powers rule question, let alone more complicated stuff like the products and quotient rules. Over the next two hours, Niall patiently explained to Zayn, all the while wanting to pull out his hair, or Zayn's. At the end, they agreed to meetstwice a week, two hours each to help Zayn at least pass the course.

 

The second session was at Zayn's house. To Niall's dismay, Zayn led him up the stairs and into his bedroom. The bedroom stank of old laundry, some overpriced cologne, and faintly of marijuana. He kept his disgust to himself and proceeded to sit in front of the desk.

"Oh no," Zayn smirked. "The desk is too small so we're just gonna do it on the bed." His words were dripping with innuendo and Niall blushes hot red at that. Zayn's smirk only grows wider.

 Halfway through the problem set, Zayn casually leaned into Niall's shoulder, the side of his face almost brushing Niall's shoulder. Niall tried to squirm away but Zayn hooked his chin onto his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Horan?" Zayn asked, his breath hot on the base of Niall's neck. "Am I"--Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's neck--"making you uncomfortable?"

Niall opened his mouth to speak but he found his mouth otherwise occupied as Zayn turned his head around for a rough kiss.

 Niall had known that he was attracted to blokes as well yet this was his first time kissing one. Zayn's lips were dry and rough from smoking and his lips tasted like cigarettes, too. His warm hands gripped the back of Niall's neck, disabling him from pulling away; not that Niall wanted to. Soon, Niall felt wet pressure on his lips and his lips parted on their own accord. Zayn didn't hesitate to roam around inside, poking into every inch of Niall's mouth.

 They broke the kiss after what had felt like hours. Niall could feel his face flushed red from the kiss and couldn't bear to look Zayn in his amber eyes. However, Zayn being Zayn, cupped his face and angled it so that the shorter boy was forced to look directly into his eyes.

 "You're a good kisser," Zayn admitted, offhandedly. "First time kissing a lad, aye?"

"How'd you know?" Niall queried, quite curious.

"Too gentle and giving," the tanned boy shrugged. "But I bet I can change that."

 

 

-

 

 

To Niall's surprise, their relationship developed further from that kiss on the bed. Zayn took Niall out on a date and at the end asked him to be his. Niall couldn't have said no even if he tried, too enchanted by Zayn's raw allure.

 Everyone was surprised when they came out with their relationship. It wasn't like Zayn hijacked the PA and told the entire school that he and Niall were together and that they should all back off. They simply became more handsy and couple-y at school, sometimes even holding hands or stealing quick kisses in between classes. It became the hot topic of gossip for the first few weeks. The school's resident bad boy and the top honour student being in a relationship was unbelievable to most. That was, until they saw them act around each others.

 Zayn was so adorably, incredulously sweet to Niall. One minute, he would be beating the snot out of a random freshman for mouthing off to him, the next, he would scoop Niall up and twirl him about in circles while the blond giggled and blushed. Gradually, the gossips died down and people came to respect their relationship, and believed that it wasn't some trick their eyes were playing on them.

  

Spring gradually faded into deeper greens and colourful flowers until a dry spell was cast over England. And soon enough, Niall found himself shopping for suits with Zayn. Their school was having a formal and of course, to go, they each needed a decent suit. They totally ignored the rule about how you aren't supposed to see the date's attire beforehand and went as far as hand-picking each other's necktie (for Niall) and a shoelace tie (for Zayn). While Niall's suit was a traditional black, Zayn's had a bit of a blue tint to it.

 Niall had already known that he had fallen hard for Zayn long before their shopping trip. In fact, he had been wanting to drop the L-bomb for a few weeks.

So, in the middle of the formal, Niall dragged Zayn outside the luxurious hotel and out on a gazebo that was built to float above a pond. The music had just switched to Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me', which made a faint flush of red appear on Niall's already rosy cheeks. Chuckling Zayn brought his hand up to cup the blushing cheek of his adorable boyfriend. Underneath the twinkling lights that were intertwined onto the roof of the gazebo, Niall leant into Zayn, slowly moving in a circle. Niall could feel his heart beating erratically, pressed close to Zayn's heart. Warm lips touched the top of his hair and Niall let himself relax into The gentle touch; It wasn't often that Zayn showed his emotions.

"You've something on your mind, haven't you?" He murmured.

Niall blurted out, "I love you, Zayn Malik."

Of course. He hadn't been expecting for Zayn to say it back. Zayn simply wasn't the type to go around falling in love and settle down. But that didn't stop the stray tear from escaping the corner of his eye.

To his surprise, though, Zayn bumped his forehead to Niall's before whispering, "And I love you, Niall Horan."

Niall smiled through the tears as Zayn cupped his cheek, bringing their faces closer for a lingering kiss.

 

 

-

 

 

Time kept making a habit of slipping through Niall's fingers as it was graduation already. After graduation, their families dined together at The Ivy. Niall couldn't have but feel disappointed at the fact that Zayn hardly looked at him, let alone touch like he would were they alone. Yaser was Muslim and he had certain beliefs, beliefs which painted homosexuality as a sin. Niall's parents had no idea that their youngest child was gay either. While not Catholic devotees, they still were old-fashioned in some ways.

Niall was surprised when Zayn grabbed his hand after their families bid adieu, explaining, "Is it okay if we went to a grad party, Mr and Mrs Horan?"

Of course, they said yes, which resulted in Zayn dragging Niall to his Range Rover. They chased away the evening's pent-up frustration with a particularly heated snogging session. Once they had snogged themselves until the car windows were all fogged up, Zayn smirked and asked, "Mind if I drive us?"

"You haven't your full license yet!"

"We'll survive... Hopefully." Zayn added with a wink.

Grudgingly, Niall swapped seats with his boyfriend. Instead of the house of Louis Tomlinson (the school's biggest partier) Zayn pulled up to a flat complex. With a cute little confused frown, the blond followed his boyfriend to a door on the second floor.

"Why're we here?" Niall asked. "Did Louis move here or somethin'?"

"Nope," Zayn popped the 'p'. "This is our new home, Nialler!"

Niall gawped. "Our home." He repeated, incredulous, "As in our own flat to live in."

Zayn smiled coolly. "Yesiree. Told my parents that I'm living with you to split the rent. Truth is, I can't bear living away from my brilliant boyfriend when we're off to college!"

Niall did the only thing he could do in his situation: he pulled Zayn down for a long passionate kiss, successfully slamming him to the door. He liked the idea of being in the lead for a change, which barely lasted a second before Zayn flipped them around.

They quickly forgot about thee grad party and slipped into their flat.

That night, Niall gave Zayn something that he'd never given to anyone else in his life:

His heart.

 

 

-

 

 

It wasn't until a few weeks after hey moved in together that Niall noticed the darkness in Zayn.

 

It had started out as something innocent, something understandable. When they were out clubbing, a handsome bloke with wicked accent and blond hair had been too close to Niall. _Zayn's_ Niall. So Zayn roughly shouldered the other bloke and pulled Niall away to grind into his hips, gripping Niall's arms hard enough to leave a bruise. The music switched to a slower one but Zayn's grip never relented.

When they got home, Niall didn't even get a chance to explain himself because Zayn shoved him up against the wall and left plenty of dark bruises all over his body, especially on the side of his neck high up near his jawline where everyone could see it.

 

 

-

 

 

Then things only escalated from there.

 One night, after Niall drunkenly kissed one of his best mates Liam on the cheek-dangerously close to the corner of his uplifted lips-Zayn stormed out of the club. Niall, somehow managing to realise his mistake, stumbled off after him, tripping over his feet no less than five times in his haste.

 Zayn was predictably smoking a cigarette outside, letting the musky smoke drift out of his mouth. normally, Niall hated the smell of nicotine, never let Zayn kiss him for an hour after a puff. But in his hazy mind, this translated to fuckin' hot. Which explained him walking up briskly to his taller, darker boyfriend and puling him down for a passionate kiss. The smoke swirled around on Zayn's tongue, tainting the kiss and turning on the heat, literally.

 The two of them were close to dry humping against the faded brick walls when a giggly (and drunk) Harry and Liam all but fell onto the cobblestone street. They blushed bright red (evident even in the shitty lighting) and apologized profusely before wandering off, their giggles echoing down the alleyway.

 Zayn had no problem finishing off what Niall started in the comfort of their own bed later. It was quick, it was rough, and it was selfish on both parts.

 Best was, it thrilled Niall, having this strange sort of power over his boyfriend.

 

 

-

 

 

It became a sick, twisted game to Niall. The blond would pretend to get drunk and flirt outrageously with a gorgeous lad. Then Zayn would get pissed off, drag Niall home and litter his skin with love bites anew.

 Niall had never thought that it could go wrong until Zayn punched him.

Straight in the kidney.

 

It was a party at Louis' house (because all the good parties happened at the Tomlinson residence.). Niall didn't even fancy girls but that night, Niall was grinding up with some blonde named Laura. There seemed tight and close and up and personal so Zayn had to intervene.

 He forcibly took Niall up to one of the guest bedrooms, earning themselves catcalls and jeers. Instead of rough sex and a funny gait, Niall had returned with a bloody lip and bruised jaw.

 The cracks were showing but Niall hadn't the heart to seal them up.

 

 

-

 

 

Niall made it maybe a month before he couldn't resist blatantly flirting with anyone again. Zayn didn't hit him again, but he sure did show his anger by imposing a sex ban on Niall for two weeks. The most torturous part was when, whilst sleeping in separate rooms, Zayn would moan loudly whenever he tossed off, the sounds tightening Niall's boxers all over again. 

Their games never stopped though.

 

 

-

 

 

It was Zayn's big twenty-first birthday, and three short months from their anniversary. Niall took it upon himself to plan out the best birthday bash anyone alive has ever seen.

He started off by asking Tricia for Zayn's favourite dishes and going to cook them himself with a bit of--scratch that, a lot of--Harry's help. Harry snickered the entire time, wagging his brows at Niall's helpless ineptitude at cooking.

 By dinnertime, Niall was nervous as hell and chewing on his bottom lip until it felt raw and he could practically taste the blood on it.

 Zayn came back to their tiny flat, with a bottle of rose champagne like Niall had asked him to. He was all smiles and teeth before he saw the candlelit space and red and white and Tudor rose petals strewn about. The flat smelled of that American scented candle stuff they had got a while ago-Bath and Body Works, was it?--and it smelt smoky, woodsy and like night time.

 

Niall was sat in their dining table, clad in a tight black button down and black skinny jeans that Zayn loved on him; and to get off him as well. Zayn could have sworn that he could feel his breath get stuck in his windpipe as he sauntered forward, dazed and overwhelmed with the love he felt for this beautiful dyed blond.

 The meal was brilliant, and Niall smiles and fleeting kisses even better. Afterwards was probably the best night either of them had ever had.

 Too bad that fate had a way of mocking people's happiness.

 

 

-

 

 

As it drew closer to their fourth anniversary, their arguments grew more frequent and heated. It often ended with them physically abusing each other with bruising kisses, harsh grips, teeth marks that drew blood, and unrelenting pace.

 

 

-

 

 

And now, Niall can't take it anymore.  But something about Zayn's dark, smouldering gaze, the way he moves, and the way he looks at Niall in complete adoration keeps him in thrall. He can't ever leave, nor does he want to.

 And he would die if Zayn left him.

 All he wants now, is for Zayn to stay. Stay for the sake of their love; stay for the sake of the burning memories; stay for the fights they still have to make up for.

 

And stay for the sake of staying.

 

So Niall can drown himself in Zayn's love and the brooding dark amber eyes.


End file.
